


And That Goes To Show

by myfanticalromance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M, i have anxiety, im so sorry guys, this is how i vented it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfanticalromance/pseuds/myfanticalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many words left to say. So many things left to do. Fuck Mother Nature. That's all he had to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Goes To Show

One hour. He had one hour left to spend with the love of his life. They hadn’t left the apartment in two weeks. He wasn’t complaining. They just enjoyed each other’s company. Pretending the world wasn’t going to end. Well now they couldn’t pretend. Sun flares. They were going to die because of the very star that provided them with the life that kept their planet alive for so many billions of years. It was quite ironic to be frank. The star that gave them hope, the star that represented all things good. All things with life. All happy things. It was like space saying one last “Fuck you.” 53 minutes. They talked about their promises. The things they were going to do the next day when they woke up. They would go for a walk in the park. They would hold hands while walking down the street. They would go on cheesy dates and do the spaghetti thing. They would go get a milkshake and share it while staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. They would go on spontaneous road trips through the city at two in the morning. They would sleep in the back of Bucky’s pick up truck and stare up the stars, no words needing to be spoken. There was so much else he wanted to say, to do. 45 minutes. He wanted to punch Mother Nature in the face. It isn’t fair, he wanted to scream. He deserved so much more. They deserved so much more. He was going to propose to Steve next week. It would be their six year anniversary. They knew each other for fifteen years before they got together. They had fought so many battles together. Steve had kicked cancer’s ass once, then when it came back he kicked it’s ass again. Steve was always a stubborn piece of shit. Bucky smiled fondly at this. He kept thinking of all they had gone through together. Bucky’s three suicide attempts. Coming out. They had gone through so much and in the end, it didn’t matter. Bucky realised that in the end, nothing mattered. Whether you were a good person, a bad person, or a mediocre person. It didn’t matter how many degrees you had. What your SAT score was. Or your GPA. Or how much money you made. It didn’t matter because in the end, we are all the same. It didn’t matter because we were never going to be remembered. Mankind was doomed since the beginning but god was it so unfair. Now he only had thirty minutes. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. He was scared as fuck. Of what he wasn’t exactly sure. Bucky wasn’t the religious type. He just wanted this to be a dream. A shitty dream and then he was going to wake up the next morning with Steve telling him that everything was going to be okay. That he was with him. ‘Til the end of the end. That was the one promise he could keep. He was gonna stay with Steve until the very end.This last half hour has been filled with empty promises. Promises he can never fulfill and god, did it hurt. His lips found Steve’s.   
“God I love you.”  
“I fucking love you too”  
“Tomorrow we’re gonna wake up and this was gonna all be a dream, right Stevie?”  
“Yeah Buck. All one nasty ass dream. Like the ones you used to get. Remember those?”  
“I remember everything Steve”  
“Are you sure ‘cus that’s a lot of remembering to do”  
Bucky laughed. How could he laugh when he only had about ten minutes left. Ten minutes before he became ash.  
“As much as this sucks, do ya think I’ll become a star after this?”  
Steve laughed. God he loved that laugh.  
“I’m serious! I hope I do. We died so shittily. I just wanna become something beautiful. To make up for all the shit I fucked up. Fuck, there’s so much I wanna tell you Stevie.”  
“I know Buck, I wanna tell you so much too.”  
“I love you so much. I love you more than anything.”  
“I-”  
And it was over. 

They died holding hands. Empty promises left on their lips. They wanted to say so many more things but they never got to. And that goes to show the cruelty of nature.


End file.
